Classic Jason Voorhees (Terrordrome)
Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist of the Friday the 13th movies, excluding the first one, and appears as a playable character in Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen. Biography Jason Voorhees is the main villain of Friday the 13th Part II and all of its sequels and its remake. Either as a figment of imagination or in the flesh, Jason appears in every novel, comic, and film. He stalks and kills the inhabitants of Camp Crystal Lake, feeling a burning need to avenge the death of his beloved mother, Pamela and the abuse they received, largely due to Jason's deformity. Gameplay TBA Move List Basic Attacks *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Dodge - P+K *Taunt - T Special Moves *Switch Weapon ↓, ↙, P *Reaching Axe - ↓, ↘, SW (Axe Mode) *Reaching Pitchfork - ↓, ↘, SW (Pitchfork Mode) *Throw Weapon - ↓, →, SW *Air Launcher - ↓, →, K (Axe Mode) *Anti Air - ↓, →, K (Pitchfork Mode) Helper *Harpoon - →, WW Grab Attacks *Grab - →, P *Grab and Throw - P (Axe Mode) *Grab and Crush Head - P (Pitchfork Mode) *Grab and Poker - WW (Axe Mode) (Press WW up to 3 times for maximum damage) *Grab and Hatchet - WW (Pitchfork Mode) (Press WW up to 3 times for maximum damage) Combo *Combo String 1 - WW, SW (Axe Mode) *Combo String 2 - WW, WW, SW (Pitchfork Mode) Taunt *Switching weapons becomes faster and you can cancel Combo String with Throw Weapon. Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Axe Fury - →, ↓, →, SW (Axe Mode) *Unleashed 2: Slam Fork - →, ↓, →, SW (Pitchfork Mode) Slasher *Slasher - (Axe Mode) →, ↓, →, Taunt (Full Meter. Low Enemy's Health. Winning Round) *Slasher - (Pitchfork Mode) →, ↓, →, Taunt (Full Meter. Low Enemy's Health. Winning Round) Story Opening Deadites separated Jason into two different entities! They needed his power. His dead part became independent, and left his human part behind! Jason recovered from the lightning strike just to see his double walk away. His mother seemed to guide the other Jason. He decided to follow them. Ending After following and observing his double... Jason trapped the imposter as he returned to Camp Crystal Lake The two Jasons were staring at each other as the tension built up. They were about to engage in a battle that would leave only one of them standing. After an epic fight, the imposter was finally at his mercy. He had stolen his mother's love, he wouldn't let him get away with that. Jason was about to deliver the final strike until, he was interrupted by a voice: "Hey retard, right here!" A strange little doll was standing there, taunting him. "So you're the strongest huh? Hihihi! Come to papa!" Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order *Tall Man *Matt Cordell *Ash *Zombies *Chucky *Herbert West *Leatherface *Freddy Krueger *Candyman *Michael Myers *Ghostface *Pumpkinhead *Pinhead *Undead Jason Voorhees Relationships with Other Characters Trivia *Classic Jason was introduced in version 2.5. *Jason's belt is grey because of developer's mistake. It's supposed to be brown. When Fabien Rixens (modeler and animator) finished model of Classic Jason, he sent him to Marc Echave (the leader, modeler and animator). But since Marc uses 3DS Max software (Fabien uses Maya), there was an issue with the texture of the belt. Since Marc didn’t notice it, he started rigging the model and later animating it. When finally it was noticed that the belt has no texture (hence it’s grey), there was no sense to turn back and render again animations. *Along with the Tall Man, Jason is able to switch the weapon to either axe or pitchfork, changing his playstyle and special moves. *Along with Freddy and Leatherface, he is Terrordrome character that made an official video game appearance in Mortal Kombat X (Freddy in Mortal Kombat 9). *His Helper Harpoon and his Grab and Crush Head are both kills he performed in Friday the 13th Part III. His Pitchfork, Poker, and Hatchet are also kills from Friday the 13th Part lll. *It is believed that Classic Jason's Grab and Throw originates from when he throw's Rick's corpse through a window in Friday the 13th Part III. *Jason's mask can be knocked off when he gets KOed just like in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. *Classic Jason Voorhees is very obviously based on his appearance from Part 3. His Mask does not yet have the Axe Mark at the end of Part 3 and all of attacks are from Part 3. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Voorhees Family Category:Fanon